


Dinner Date

by orphan_account



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Kink Meme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-15
Updated: 2011-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-22 15:53:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/239808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://sherlockbbc-fic.livejournal.com/10852.html?thread=56544612#t56544612">this prompt</a> on the kinkmeme. Moriarty dub-cons John while Sherlock listens over the phone. WARNING: Dub-con, general creepiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner Date

**Author's Note:**

> Not mine, no money. Thanks to Bluey and PJ who, as usual, put up with my insanity.

_  
**14 August 2010**   
_

_  
**CONFIDENTIAL Report of the Charlie Foxtrot Committee (CFC).**   
_

_  
****  
_

_DO NOT DISTRIBUTE WITHOUT PROPER AUTHORIZATION_

 _  
_

_  
**TO: Holmes, M  
RE: Observational Targets: Holmes, S; Watson, J; Moriarty, J  
STATUS: Level 5, Juliet, Oscar, Uniform  
RECORDED: 16.24-17.02  
Outgoing Number: REDACTED  
Incoming Number: REDACTED**   
_

_  
**Recording is as follows. Transcript attached.**   
_

"Hello, lover."

"Moriarty."

"Oh, why don't you call me sweetums? It sounds like you don't care!"

"What do you want?"

"Oh, it's not what I want. It's what your little pet wants."

"Little pe-… John! Where's John?"

 _Rustling of cloth._

"Um here, Sherlock. _grunts_ I'm okay."

"Where are you? Don't move, I'll call…"

 _More rustling._

"Don’t call anyone, lover. You, Johnny boy, and I are going to have a nice chat. Because John tells me that you haven't been attentive enough to him. And we can't have that, can we, lover? So what we're going to do is this: I'm going to demonstrate to John here, just what a _proper_ lover does. And you're going to listen. Take notes, Sherlock, it's going to be a lesson you'll never want to forget."

 _Rustling of cloth. We assume these sounds to bedsheets and… rope. Nylon._

"Now then. I have you on speaker. And John's still here."

"Sherlock…"

"John, I'll…"

"Hush, lover. You're going to sit and listen. Comfortable? Good. Let's begin."

"Moriarty if you so much as…"

"Harm a hair on his head? How predictable a response. Boring, lover! It takes the magic out of it when you're so _predictable_. No, I'm not going to _hurt_ him, Sherlock. I'm going to make him come.

"Now, do you know, we're both naked? I have lovely John here all stretched out for me – he's tied to the bedposts. Not with nylon rope, though – I have these lovely silk curtain tassels – it's quite lush, actually. Don't you agree, John?"

 _Grunting._

"Yeah. Right posh. _Muttered_. Insect."

"Oh, temper, John – I thought we'd discussed this. If you can't keep a civil tongue in your head, we'll have to gag you again. We had an agreement, sweetie."

"John!"

"Ah, the sound of the heartbroken lover. I promise you, Sherlock, I'm going to return him to you in one piece, or two, but he'll be ready for you, ready for anything you want to do to him."

"Oh, fuck... Sherlock, don't… just hang up, okay, and get Lestrade, Mycroft, anybody! He's got me tied up, and there's a bearskin rug on this bed, and God, Sherlock, he's playing Barry White. I really think he's gonna do…mmfh."

"I warned you, John. Daddy doesn't like it when his boy disobeys. I had to gag him Sherlock, I'm sorry – I wanted you to hear all the obscenities that are going to fall out of his pretty little mouth."

"MMFH!"

"John…"

"Oh, come now, lover. I have an idea. If you both decide to play nicely, I'll let John tell you exactly what I'm doing to him. And then you can tell me if you like it.

"And don’t try to text; I can hear the keys clicking, lover. Just put the phone down. Good.

"Now, John, can you promise to behave? Good. I'm taking away the gag. And you're going to tell Sherlock just what I'm doing to you."

 _Sighing noise and the sound of bearskin rustling._

"Erm, Sherlock?"

"Yes, John. I'm here."

"Erm, yeah… well, he's got my clothes off. It's warm in here and he's oh, fuck! He's sucking my _toes_."

 _A slurp._

"Oh, but you're enjoying it, aren't you John?"

"Fuck. Sherlock, he's got his tongue wrapped around my… ankle and his hands are…"

"Apparently our boy likes it when you massage his calves, Sherlock. Might want to note that down."

"I assure you," _cough_ "I am recording all of this conversation."

"Sherlock! Nngh! He's just licked my thigh!"

"Someone's ticklish."

 _More rustling and the sound of slurping. Here we assume Sherlock deduces that Moriarty has his lips around John's cock._

"Unfh, Sherlock, he's licking my… he's licking my cock. His hands are cupping my, oh God… my balls, and he's…" _John's description is cut off by a sharp whinge._

"Keep going, Johnny!"

"Ermm, unfh, Sherlock, he's got his tongue in my navel, and his hands, God, his hands are on my nipples."

"What am I doing to your nipples, John? Tell Sherlock all about it."

"He's… he's pinching them, making them harden. Rolling them with this thumbs and forefingers. They're hard, Sherlock, like… firm berries. And he's… licking…"

"Mmm, they taste of strawberries. Sweet, just like you, Johnny."

"Fuck, Sherlock, his hands…"

"Where am I putting my hands, John?"

"John, you don't…"

"They're on my hips, Sherlock. He's sucking my nipples and his hands are on my hips."

 _Sounds of licking punctuated by John's tortured groans._

"He didn't tell you this part, lover, but he's hard. Our John likes it when you suck his nipples until they're dark purple, standing out from his chest. You're going to remember that, aren't you?"

 _No reply._

"Sherlock?"

"I'm… here John. Are you okay? Are you…"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I mean… I'm about to be… oh, FUCK, he's got his mouth on my cock and he's sucking it and…"

"You're hard. I can tell."

"Yes, Sherlock, and he's got lube on his fingers and he's FUCK, his fingers are tracing my balls and they're – oh, God… Sherlock! They're in my arse and he's curved them, and… unf."

 _More sounds of stroking and rustling and licking. From the 221B line, there's the telltale sound of a zip being pulled down._

"Sherlock… he's… his fingers. His mouth, it's hot and tight, and – unf! He's got me down his throat to the root, and if I could I'd grab his hair in my hands and… fuck, fuck…"

"John!"

"Sherlock, I'm going to come, Sherlock…."

"Unfh! JOHN!"

"Fuck!"

 _Panting. The sound of sheets rustling. John moans. Sherlock clears his throat._

"There, that wasn't so bad, was it, John boy? See what you've done to me? Oh, that's right, absolutely nothing. But listen to what you've done to Sherlock. Are you there, lover? Did you enjoy that?"

"Sherlock?"

"I… I'm here, John."

"You okay?"

"Yeah… I'm … good. You?"

"Yeah. Good. I mean, other than…"

"Yeah."

"Okay, Sherlock… time for Daddy to hang up now. Don't worry, though, I'll clean up your toys and put them back where I found them. I promise. You should probably tidy yourself up too, shouldn’t you? Daddy doesn't like it when you leave a mess."

 _The sound of water running and John moans softly_

"Yes, pet, it's warm, isn't it? Feels so good to be clean after you've been such a dirty boy."

"John…"

"John might need you to take him to dinner tonight, I think he's earned it, don't you, John?"

"John!"

 _The line is disconnected._

***

 _  
**14 August 2010**   
_

_  
**CONFIDENTIAL Report of the Charlie Foxtrot Committee (CFC).**   
_

_  
****  
_

_DO NOT DISTRIBUTE WITHOUT PROPER AUTHORIZATION_

 _  
_

_  
**TO: Holmes, M  
RE: Observational Targets: Holmes, S; Watson, J  
STATUS: Level 5, Juliet, Oscar, Uniform  
RECORDED: 20.36-20.45  
LOCATION: ~~Angelo's Italian~~ REDACTED AS SECURITY RISK. PROPRIETER KNOWN TO LAW ENFORCEMENT. FORWARD DETAILS TO C.I.D.**   
_

_  
**Recording is as follows. Transcript attached.**   
_

"So, erm… Angelo put a candle on the table again."

"Yes. I see."

"I'm not his date!"

"Forget it, John. You're never going to convince him."

"I know, I just… I feel like…"

"John?"

"Yeah, Sherlock?"

"It's not… I mean, it's fine if you… but it's not fine that he… and I… I'm going to find him and kill him. If that… erm… helps."

 _A long silence. The clatter of diners._

"Yeah. It… it does."


End file.
